


As soon as something good happens....

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Series: Apocalypto [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blame the artist for not having her work ready when it's time to post -S, Car Accident, Character Death, F/M, Gore, M/M, Mavin, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, and shit, blame the writer for not making it so intense eugh -A, but seriously, gay as fuck fic, shut up -A, triggers maybe, yeah there's light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing good can happen, and nothing good can last....<br/>Michael wasn't quite sure when it had happened. One day he looked over at his British companion and saw the shimmer in his brown eyes, the stubble on his jawline and the curve of his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait...I'm gay?!!?!? Hell no.

**Author's Note:**

> We want to formally apologize if we have offended anyone with this fan work. It has recently come to our attention that Geoff doesn't want Millie in ANY fanfiction work out there. This is currently in the process of being rewritten to take her out of it completely as per his wishes.  
> Once again we apologize for our mistakes and a newer version will be posted as soon as possible.

Some say romance blossoms from spending time together, like being best friends and seeing each other every other day. That growing up knowing everything about that other person, not even stumbling over the first kiss, when realizing that they’re meant for each other is true love. Everything coming together naturally and charmingly appropriate when it’s supposed to, not worrying about consequences because everything is already in place. The security of knowing your life partner, of having a solid commitment.

Then there’s love-at-first-sight. The sudden swift realization of falling in love with a complete stranger. The sloppy kisses, trembling fingers and mistakes of finding out what they like and don’t like. Learning everything about them, dates and rendezvous, secret meetings under the stars. Fighting and falling in love again and again, making every day worth every night.

**:::**

Michael wasn’t quite sure when it had happened. One day he looked over at his British companion and saw the shimmer in his brown eyes, the stubble on his jawline and the curve of his lips. Gavin turned and looked at Michael, laughing at the comments Jack was trying to offend him with. Gavin caught his stare and, for a moment, the look they shared felt like more than a best friends gaze.  Gavin gave him a confused look, his lips turning into a frown as his eyes questioned Michael without words. He felt his mouth responding before he could think, desperate to make the moment pass.

“You stupid fuck!” He shouted into the microphone that was balanced in front of his mouth. Gavin laughed again, more forced than before, and turned back to the screen. Michael gave Gavin one last look, trying to memorize the brown hair he assumed was soft, the way his shoulders slouched and the way his forehead crinkled with concentration as he was respawned. With a silent sigh, Michael turned back to his screen and noticed the creeper on the right side of his screen. “FUCK!” He shouted, maneuvering away from it…straight into a zombie.

“Michael, watch the zombie!” Gavin exclaimed. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Good fucking job Gavin.” He mumbled, knowing that the recording would hear, whacking the crap out of the growing creature. Most of the banter between the two was harmless. Gavin knew he was joking, and he always apologized when he felt he had crossed a line. But the fans loved the two of them, whether it was the banter, or the sly comments about…what was it called...Mavin? Yeah, that. Mavin. The idea that he and Gavin were gay for each other. Michael knew he was straight, very straight, and had even taken up with a girl that worked at the Rooster Teeth building. She was a pretty, with brown hair and brown eyes…and boobs, and she liked to stay over at his house…a lot. Which he liked, a lot.

But today, he questioned himself with that single stare. He knew then that he maybe, sort of…kinda liked Gavin, more than a best friend, and he knew that definitely wasn’t normal. As they finished the Let’s Play (thank God that was the last damn thing they had to do today), Michael quickly packed up and attempted to leave. Ray grabbed the back of his jacket and Michael turned around.

“What Ray?” He asked. Ray had a smirk on his face.

“Tomorrow is Thursday.” He stated. Michael felt his stomach clench, hoping he wouldn’t say anything about his lack of footage for the week.

“So?”

“Have you even done a Rage Quit this week?” He was grinning now, the bastard.

“Yes…” Michael grumbled. “I just haven’t edited it.”

“Better get on that!” He laughed, walking past Michael and patting Gavin on his back. “See you tomorrow, Vav.”

“Yeah, see you X-Ray!” Gavin called out; studying the folder he pulled up on his desktop. Michael groaned. “I’m sure if you came in tomorrow morning, all bright and early, you could edit it then.” Gavin suggested softly to Michael, who slowly rolled his chair back out and sat down.

“Might as well just do it tonight.” He mumbled.

“I have to stay after to finish this. It’s supposed to be uploaded yesterday. Would you mind giving me a ride to Geoff’s tonight? So that way I can finish this and you’ll have some company.” Gavin didn’t look up from his screen but his leg bounced nervously under the almost-broken desk.

“Sure Gavvy-Wavvy, but you’d better be finished before me.” Michael agreed, setting his keys down next to his keyboard.

Within the hour, just Gavin and Michael were left in the office. Gavin, who was attempting to edit a Slow-Mo Guy’s video, kept glancing at Michael, who shifted every minute or two in his seat. Both headphones were on, concentration apparent on his freckled face. His brown eyes were squished up, anger coating the brown orbs as he clicked the mouse furiously. Gavin felt a flush creep from the back of his neck and quickly cover his cheeks, and he turned away, abashed at what he had done.

Michael was his best mate, his absolute best friend, and Gavin was, well, straight. He had been rather promiscuous back in England, before coming to America, to Texas. The southern girls did things that they didn’t do back home, and he had even tried to have relationships with a few of them. He had his eye on Barbara, the community manager. She was slim, blonde and sort of funny, and he enjoyed talking to her. She knew that Gavin wanted to pursue more with her than what he had with any of the flings he used to brag about, and she liked to play hard to get.

He did enjoy a good chase.

He looked back over at Michael, only to once again catch those brown eyes looking into his own. They continued the stare for what felt like a long time before Michael pulled the green headphones off his head. He set them down on the desk, and swallowed. Gavin watched as his adams’ apple bobbed up and down with the action, his mouth going very dry.

“Look, Gavin, I’ve gotta tell you something.”

“Yes, I think I do too.” They pulled away from the desks and Michael rubbed his eyes.

“You go first then.”

“Okay, so I caught you looking at me during the Let’s Play today….” Gavin began. Michael stuttered noises, unable to form works, and Gavin waved him down. “Just listen, okay? You’re my best mate. Please, whatever it is, I’ll accept it. I...I’ll always care for you my little Michael.” Gavin nodded, taking his lower lip into his mouth.

“Gav, I’m straight.” Michael said. Gavin nodded again.

“I am too-”

“I’m straight, but when I look at you, it’s how I feel when I look at Lindsay.” He cut Gavin off, looking away with a blush. Gavin paused, mouth open, as the silence drug on.

“I know what you mean. I keep staring at you, and I want to….” He trailed off, embarrassed. Michael turned back to his computer and logged off before turning back to face Gavin.

“What should we do?” He asked. Gavin shrugged.

“I’m not sure there’s much we can do Michael…except maybe try…if we….” He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while wiping the other on his bermuda shorts.

“If we what Gavvy?” Michael asked, scooting forward. Their knees touched and he looked up. Michael was much closer than Gavin was comfortable with, and he shifted backwards.

“If we kissed. Maybe this is just…a phase?” He added the last part lamely. Deep inside him, he felt it wasn’t something that would pass easily. Michael leaned forward, and put his hands on Gavin’s thighs.

“Just once, okay?” Michael whispered. Gavin trembled under his warm hands, and leaned forward as well. He could feel Michael’s breath on his face, thick with the red bull he had chugged down during the Let’s Play. Nerves coursed through his muscles as he tried to make his mouth touch Michael’s, but he pulled away.

“I don’t know if I can Michael.” He admitted, letting out a shaky breath.

“Oh shut up.” Michael said standing and pushing his mouth to those lips he’d been staring at earlier in the day. Warm and soft, just like he had imagined, and they fit to his slightly chapped ones almost comically. He pulled away, the kiss itself lasting moments, and grabbed his keys that he had left on his desk. Gavin sat there for a moment before logging off his desktop and gathering his things. Michael walked with him out the back door silently and up to his car, where Gavin cleared his throat.

“Michael, can I be honest?” He asked. Michael unlocked his car and leaned against the back door, crossing his arms.

“What is it Gavin?” He took on a slightly annoyed tone as he put his foot up on the bumper. Gavin felt the blush coming back, and his tongue felt like glue in his mouth.

“Michael, I don’t…well…I think….” He stumbled over words like he had been drinking.

“Spit it out.” Michael said, getting off his car. Gavin clenched his fists tightly and closed the distance between the two, unclenching his fists just in time to grab Michael’s face and smash it against his. This time, he felt more prepared, and he opened his mouth. Michael, albeit stunned, quickly recovered and attempted to win the battle of the tongues currently ensuing between his mouth and his best friend’s mouth. Michael reached up and grabbed Gavin’s hips, maneuvering him so that he was against the trunk, and grinded his hips against the Brit’s. Gavin let out a low moan, breaking the kiss and sucking in air greedily. He never let Michael’s face slip from his nimble fingers and instead guided him down to the soft spot between his collar bone and neck. Michael kissed with swollen lips and nibbled with skilled teeth, making the Brit squirm against him. He loved every moment, not moving his lips until he was sure there would be a bruise.

Michael pulled away, feeling the tightness in his pants (not to mention Gavin’s), and took a full step away from him. Gavin touched the wet spot on his chest and Michael saw the purple beneath the fingertips.

“Still think this is a phase Gavin?” Michael walked around the car and opened the door. “Let me take you home.” Gavin rushed to get in the passenger’s side and pulled on his seat belt.

“You don’t want me coming home with you Mi-cool?” He cooed, batting his eyes.

“Ha ha.” Michael turned the car on and sped out of the parking lot. “I think that we should hold off on us being alone Gav.” He lowered his voice. “I know exactly what I want to do to you and I’m afraid you’ll get scared.” He took a right, craving to take a left, and continued on the road that would take him to Geoff’s place.

“And what’s that Mi-cool?” Gavin smirked, leaning his head towards Michael.

“Shut the fuck up with that shit it’s so annoying.” Michael spat, pressing the gas petal to speed up. As much as he cared for his best friend, loved him, Gavin was an annoying little prick when he wants to be. He looked over at Gavin and back to the road. “I’d like to fuck that right out of you.”

“Michael?” Gavin’s voice was soft. “I’m not gay.” Michael softened his tone.

“I’m not either. I don’t know what I’m going to tell Lindsay.”

“We don’t have to tell anyone.” Gavin said. “I’d prefer it.”

“You mean like…us just fooling around on the side?” Michael turned into the housing development and drove slower.

“Yes. That way you wouldn’t lose Lindsay and I could still have Barbara.” Gavin smiled. “And we wouldn’t lose each other.”

“Gavin I think the fact that I’m thinking about fucking your mouth makes me a little gay.” He grimaced. “Lindsay does have a right to know….”

“You can tell her one day that you and I had a tryst and it was…just a phase…but for now, nobody should know.” Gavin said. Michael parked in front of the mailbox and sat back in the seat.

“I guess you’re right. Who knew man, you and I…? I don’t even know what to say right now.” Michael confessed quietly. Gavin lifted his hand to Michael’s cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

“Just what’s on your mind Michael.” Gavin urged. “I want to know what you’re thinking.”

“What if we don’t want to stop?” He whispered. Gavin caught his eye and noticed something he’d never seen before. Vulnerability.

“Let’s not think ahead. Let’s enjoy the moments we can have now.”  Gavin hesitated before kissing Michael softly. He pulled away and released the seat belt, letting himself out of the car.

“Goodnight Gav.” He called out the door. Gavin waved, and shut the door, running up to the house. Michael sped home, thinking the night over, and parked in his usual spot. He rushed into his apartment, desperate to crawl into bed and pass out, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened the text from Gavin, walking to his bedroom.

‘Team Nice Dynamite’ was all it said. Smiling, he hooked his phone up, stripped to his boxers, and climbed into his bed with Lindsay.


	2. Look at this fucking sleepover.

**Chapter Two:**

Lindsay rolled over as Michael climbed into bed, and curled up next to him. She sighed happily, kissing his shoulder.

“You were out late.” She commented with her eyes still shut. He shrugged, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead.

“It’s only ten thirty.” He responded. She continued to kiss up his neck, knowing full well what she was doing. “Why did you wait up for me?”

“Michael, I’d wait forever for you.” She whispers. “I know it’s only been a few months, but I think…I think I love you.” And without waiting for an answer, she sat up and pulled her tank top off. Michael moved the blankets off them as she threw her legs around his hips, straddling him, and leaning down to capture his mouth in a kiss. His hands traveled across her back, touching every inch of it, before tangling in her hair and flipping her so that she was lying down. He put himself between her legs, pulling them up over his hips, and kissed down her neck to nibble on her collar bone. She threw her head back in a whimper, a plea to keep going, and he indulged, kissing his way to her perky breast. He took one in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the pink bud and the other in his free hand, massaging it gently. Lindsay moaned loudly, urging him on, and his hand left her breast to travel south. He pulled his lips from her chest to watch her underwear slide off her tanned thighs. He discarded them behind him somewhere and returned his mouth to the other nipple, using his right hand to trace a line from her thigh upwards. He found her center, heated and soaking, and used his index and middle finger to rub her clit. She moaned louder still, panting his name, and he teased her proudly. Under the double ministration of his fingers and his mouth, she found herself trembling in no time.

He pulled his mouth away to watch her come apart at the seams. Eyes shut tight, muscles tightening with her head thrown back and both hands gripping his sheets, she shouted his name and rocked her hips into his hand. Watching Lindsay orgasm was enough to get him rock hard, and he slid his boxers off. Reaching over to the drawer, he pulled out a condom and tore the foil packet open with a practiced hand. Rolling it over the tip and down, he positioned himself. She opened her eyes, full of admiration, and spread her legs wide.

“I love you too.” He whispered, easing himself into her. The mutual appreciative gasp of becoming one was perfect. Lindsay gripped his shoulders as he pressed himself into her, again and again. She screwed her eyes shut once more, clamping her mouth down on his shoulder, craving to get more of him. Her ankles locked over his lower back, sending him deeper and angling her hips so that he hit her spot with every movement. Michael recognized this action and kissed her sincerely, trying hard to prove his love. And as he sped up and their cries got brasher, seconds before he felt it happen, Gavin crossed his mind. Lindsay would never know that the thought of being inside the Brit sent him over the edge, seconds after her. He kissed her, slowly pulling out, and rolling to his back off her. They laid in silence for a little while.

“Did you mean it?” She asked him. He doesn’t need to ask what she meant.

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t baby.” He truthfully whispered, although he could feel Gavin’s name on his mind. She smiled, sitting up and crossing the room to go to the bathroom. He watched her go, admiring the view, before rolling over and falling asleep.

…

Michael loved Fridays. Perhaps it was the finality of the day or the fact that he loved the weekends more than life itself…but Friday was definitely his favorite day of the week. He entered the office in the morning and made his way to the Achievement Hunter office with Whataburger cup in his left hand. If there was one good thing about making the move from the north, it was that Texas was graced with Whataburger. They didn’t have Whataburger up north, regrettably, because it was the best burger he’d ever eaten. Sitting in the chair and sighing heavily, he looked at Gavin. Gavin looked tired but adorable, his hair fluffed up as if he slept on it wet. His pink tongue darted out and licked his lower lip quickly, and he turned to face Michael.

“G’morning Gavin.” Michael said, reaching into the orange and white bag. “Breakfast?”

“You read my mind chum.” Gavin said, accepting the taquito Michael handed over. “How was your night?” He asked slyly. Ray entered the room, reeking of coffee, and took his seat next to Michael. He powered up his computer, listening to the conversation.

“Oh, it was alright.” Michael shrugged, smirking. Ray looked over.

“Did you finish the rage quit?” He asked smugly. Michael stuck his tongue out.

“Yes, fuck you very much, I did.” He mumbled, powering his own computer on. Gavin snickered, mouth full of tortilla, egg and cheese, and rolled his eyes. “Are you going out with us tonight?”

“I’m not sure.” Ray admitted with a one shouldered shrug, pulling the headphones over his head and around his neck.

“Come on Ray! You don’t have to drink. Just come play billiards with us.” Gavin encouraged, his heavy accent twisting the words in a way only he could. “I, of course, plan on drinking. Come for the hilarity!”

“I’ll go just to watch Michael not only drink you under the table, but kick your ass at pool.” Ray agreed with a laugh. Geoff walked in, Jack in tow, and took his seat. They silently powered on the equipment, ready to start the day. Jack clapped his hands together, his legendary sign for wanting to make an announcement.

“Okay guys let’s work hard today so we can get the hell out of here!” He said. The cheers in the office were motivating, adding to Michael’s good mood. Jack left the office and they all turned to their computers to edit their various projects. Geoff led off on tangent about Gavin coming in late and waking Millie, and Gavin blamed Michael. Ray looked over, a smirk on his face, as Michael clenched his teeth.

“Are you and Griffon going to join us tonight for billiards?” Gavin asked. Michael looked back at Geoff, who shook his head.

“Millie has some school thing tomorrow and she got dragged into going, which means that I’ll get cut off if I don’t go too.” He grimaced. “You guys aren’t worth months of her shunning me.” Michael rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a little bitch. If Lindsay threatened to cut me off, I’d tell her to shut the fuck-” Michael was cut off as Gavin’s red bull hit the edge of his desk and sprayed all over his front. Mildly amused, Michael offered to help clean up, and Gavin, blushing, went to the bathroom to attempt to wash his shirt and jeans. Ray and Geoff laughed loudly while Gavin walked out and Michael followed him to grab some towels.

“What was that Gavin?” Michael asked with a chuckle. Gavin swallowed, turning to the bathroom. He didn’t respond, but pulled Michael into the bathroom with him.

“I got…jealous.” He admitted quietly once the door was locked behind him. Michael chuckled once, realizing he was serious.

“Of what?”

“You saying you sleep with Lindsay.” Silence.

“Well, I do. I kinda love her.” Michael said. Gavin sighed, moving to the sink and turning the water on. He grabbed some paper towels and wet them, rubbing furiously at the front of his pants. “I don’t get why it’s a shocker.”

“It isn’t…I was just surprised.” Gavin muttered. Michael took in Gavin’s appearance, and thought of last night, when he was the unsure one and Gavin was all confidence. It seemed the rolls had switched, Gavin completely unsure of him position with his best friend. Michael walked up to him and grabbed his hand, calming the almost violent motion of him cleaning.

“Gav, you can’t get jealous of her.” Michael whispered. Gavin nodded.

“No, I know.”

“She should be jealous of you.” Gavin looked up, stunned.

“What? Why?”

“Last night, she was waiting for me when I got home, and we had sex.” Gavin swallowed again, the action not going unnoticed by Michael. “I came to the thought of you.” That was all it took for Gavin’s courage to come back, and he brought his mouth to Michael’s. They kissed furiously, almost as if the moment wouldn’t last, and hands wandered. Michael pulled away, tugging on Gavin’s polo, to see the purple mark he’d left. Underneath the chain of the matching necklaces he’d bought the both of them months before, the mark rested, and Michael felt his pants tighten almost painfully.

“God damn that’s fucking hot.” He breathed, licking it slowly. Gavin whimpered, his knees coming together as he fell against the back wall for support.

“Oh, Michael.” Gavin moaned, his hands moving to brace the wall. The kisses were hot, and sloppy, and left a wet trail up his neck. After another moment, Michael pulled away and pushed on the front of his jeans.

“Do you see what you do to me?” Michael asked as he gestured. Gavin nodded, swallowing again.

“Yes Michael, I do.” He said, standing up. Michael pulled Gavin close.

“Don’t get jealous of her.” Michael breathed in his ear. Gavin nodded again, hugging his best friend.

“Don’t you get jealous of Barbara then, okay?” Gavin reminded him. “I think she’s going tonight. I want to try and do something tonight.”

“I can help you….” Michael suggested. Gavin smiled.

“I’d like that.” He let go, grabbing the wet wad he had been using to wipe the red bull from his clothes. Michael smiled at him, and grabbed himself a group of paper towels. Unlocking the bathroom, he thought of what always sent his erection back down…dead puppies. It worked, of course, and he left the room casually. Nobody was in the hallway, and he was glad. Even though it wasn’t unusual for the two best friends to disappear into closets to tease the others, he didn’t want to explain the flush on his cheeks or the tremble in his fingers. Ray and Geoff ignored as Michael bent over to wipe the now sticky liquid from the floor, chair and desk. The rest of the day went uneventful, except both Michael and Gavin caught themselves staring at each other for most of the day, and soon, it was five and Jack was calling it quits for the weekend. Gathering their possessions and listing off bar names, they chose some off the road place they knew wouldn’t be too occupied. Barbara giggled as Gavin winked at her, asking her to join them.

He climbed into Michael’s car, and Gavin grinned.

“She’s coming.” He said, reaching for his phone. Michael couldn’t help the clenching in his chest that felt hot, the jealous bug. He smiled too, and pulled out of the office parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering when we post chapters, it's on Wednesdays and Saturdays.  
>  Any other days we update we are merely bored out of our minds, or are too hyped up to hear how much we love your feedback. -A & S  
> Just wait i'll be the one to update on our off days. -A


	3. Okay, now it's the fucking sleepover.

The bar, as predicted, wasn’t crowded at all, and a pool table was open. Gavin rushed over to claim it as Michael walked to the bar.

“Yeah, I wanna open a tab.” He removed his card and handed it to the bar tender. “Just for my drinks and a couple of his.” He pointed to Gavin, who was holding the pool sticks above his head. Rolling his eyes, he ordered a few beers and took his card back. Ray walked in, a water bottle in his hand, and made his way over to Gavin. Barbara and Lindsay followed soon after, having stopped off and picked up food, and joined the three guys. Michael wrapped his arms around Lindsay, gauging Gavin’s reactions. But Gavin was leaning over the bar table, sucking down a beer, flirting with Barbara. She laughed covering her mouth and leaned in closer to him. Not long after that, she allowed Gavin to put his arm over her shoulders, and she kissed his neck. Michael licked his lips, realizing that’s where his mouth had been earlier in the day, and turned to face his girlfriend. Her pink cheeks, wide eyes and large smile were her signs that she was almost drunk, and to avoid a messy night, he plucked the beer from her hand and gave her a glass of water.

“But Mikey….” She whined. He hated that nickname.

“You’re done Linds. I don’t want you puking in my car.” He knew she was too drunk to drive, and he wouldn’t have let her anyway. One last glance over at Gavin confirmed what he knew, that Barbara was just as drunk. Her lips were sloppy on Gavin’s controlled ones, but she was trying to appear less drunk. She pulled away, whispering in his ear. Gavin smiled and nodded, pulling her face to his again. Ray, feeling a bit left out, bid the four of them goodnight, and whished them a happy weekend. Michael, the soberest of them all, decided it was time for them to leave. He stood, tripping on his own feet, and made the decision to call a cab. It wasn’t worth going to jail, and he didn’t want to get fired. Jack was all about having clean records, or some shit like that. He closed his and Gavin’s tab and they met the yellow vehicle on the curb. Barbara sat on Gavin’s lap while Lindsay curled next to Michael. Both girls, giggling, didn’t notice as Michael and Gavin joined hands on the seat.

Barbara lived too far, and Lindsay was practically living with Michael, and Geoff would throw a fit if Barbara came home with Gavin, so Michael’s apartment was the practical choice. Michael directed the cabbie the six or seven blocks it was to his apartment, and paid once they arrived. He unlocked the door and the four entered loudly with Michael attempting to shush them.

“Guys, I have neighbors. And they’re assholes. And it’s one in the morning. The bitches will fill out complaints.” Michael whispered. Lindsay kissed his mouth and skipped to his bedroom, pulling clothes off as she went. She must have been more drunk than he thought, because she only did that once she was on the verge of wasted. Barbara stumbled to the kitchen where she opened the fridge and peered in. Gavin gripped Michael’s hip and moved forward to the couch. It pulled out easily into a bed once the coffee table was moved, and Michael grabbed some blankets from his closet and gave them to Gavin.

“Careful Mi-cool.” Gavin slurred with an air kiss.

“You be careful.” Michael whispered, leaving Gavin to throw the sheets on the mattress. He went to his room, where Lindsay lay naked in the middle of the mattress.

“Hi there sexy video game man.” She whispered loudly. He smirked, pulling his tee over his head.

“Hi there.” He played along, pulling off his clothes until he was in his boxers. He approached the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her thoroughly.

“I don’t want a nice Michael tonight.” She told him. “I want you to fuck me like when we first met. Can you do that Mikey?” The nickname sent an irritation through him, but he brushed it off.

“God yes Lindsay. I’ll make you mine.” He whispered, lowering his mouth to her neck. She moaned, loving his teeth against her skin and his fingers tight on her chest.

…

Gavin pulled out, sweat covering his body, and flopped over next to Barbara. She let out a shaky breath, wiping her forehead, and turned her head to face him.

“That…was…the…best…ever…. Why did I wait so long?” She asked herself. Gavin chuckled, and put his arm under her neck. She curled herself to his chest, and he felt the pieces fit together. Barbara was going to be his, and for as long as she’d have him, and he loved every second of the realization. She seemed to think it too, and looked up at him with her blue eyes.

“Be my girlfriend Barbs, please.” He whispered. She kissed his jaw and tucked her face into his neck. Her other hand rested on top of his collarbone, on top of the hickey Michael had given him. And while it was no longer the only one on his body, it was his most cherished one.

“Yes.” She breathed in his ear, kissing his mouth one last time before falling asleep.

…

Michael lay in bed with his head turned so that he didn’t face Lindsay, and sighed heavily. He loved her, so very much, and yet, he loved that he thought of Gavin at the end. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, and glanced over at her. She was still naked and asleep, still absolutely beautiful. He moved the blankets and grabbed his boxers, pulling them on. She didn’t stir, and he left the room. He told himself all he wanted was a glass of water, but in reality, he wanted to see if Gavin had really slept with her. His answer came into sight with Barbara’s arm dangling off the side of the mattress. He paused, turning the corner into the kitchen. He went to the fridge and opened it, grabbing a water bottle from the side door, and shut it. He promised Gavin he wouldn’t get jealous, and he knew he was straight. So why did this bother him so god damn much? He twisted the plastic cap off and took a large sip, not even realizing how thirsty he’d been, and looked back. Gavin was sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, rubbing his eyes.

“Gav?” Michael whispered. Gavin gasped, looking up into the kitchen.

“Oh, hello Michael.” He whispered back, standing to reveal boxers. Michael let out a sigh, and Gavin shook his head.

“No, no I did sleep with her. I just…I don’t like to sleep in the nude.” He told Michael, walking over to the kitchen. His stomach felt heavy with stale alcohol and water.

“Oh.” Gavin pursed his lips and took a water bottle from the fridge.

“Barbara and I could hear you and Lindsay…it was rather funny.” Gavin smiled. Michael grunted.

“She was really trashed. Normally she doesn’t ask me to fuck her six shades to Sunday.” He said shrugging. A noise from the living room had them both look up and watch as Barbara gripped the sheets to her body and sprinted to the bathroom. The sound of retching came from the hallway and Gavin grimaced.

“She’s my girlfriend now.” He told Michael, who smiled and clapped his shoulder.

“Good job man.”

“Thanks mate.” Gavin smiled, recapping the water he hadn’t drunk from. Michael’s hand didn’t leave Gavin’s body, instead traced the smaller purple bruises on his shoulders. Gavin looked back up at Michael. “Yeah, she didn’t notice yours. But it’s my favorite one.” He whispered, moving close to Michael. Chests pressed together, their lips met in a quick kiss that ended with the flushing of the toilet. Michael took a full step back, his hands leaving their iron grip on Gavin’s shoulders, just as Barbara came around the corner. The sheet dragged on the ground and she held part of it to her chest, blushing.

“Oh, Michael.” She said, her eyebrows coming together with embarrassment. Michael merely laughed. “Oh, shit. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry Barbara?” He asked. Gavin rolled his eyes and walked over to his girlfriend.

“I didn’t mean to…well I did…. Sorry I…sorry.” She stuttered over her words, giving up and going back to lie down. Michael and Gavin followed her, and Gavin got in bed next to her. Michael laughed.

“You’re sorry and not sorry that you fucked my best friend in my living room?” He questioned bluntly. She nodded, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

“Yeah, can you go now?” She was so embarrassed, and he was never going to let her live this moment down.

“Wait a sec, this is my house!” He called out. She shushed him furiously before giving up and shoving her face into Gavin’s neck. “Anyway, I guess I forgive you Barbs, because Gavin is my boy.” The way he said it made Gavin chew his lower lip with frustration.

“Goodnight Michael.” Gavin mumbled, pulling his arms around Barbara. Michael laughed and winked at Gavin before turning and heading to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, early update. -S  
> Thank me later. -A  
> You? I wrote the damn thing. -S  
> Oh, yeah, and I totally won't be updating every chapter...just when S is at work. -A  
> ENJOY!!


	4. See you never

Gavin and Barbara becoming an item set the fans into a daze. The next podcast featured the two, his arm over her shoulder, as she made her puns that only he laughed at. Michael felt a little lonely, even as he made love to Lindsay, when Gavin stopped texting him back. Slowly, Michael believed less and less than Gavin was really into him, and just… used him. But why would Gavin use him, only to get nothing out of it, literally nothing. And one day, almost two weeks later, Michael flipped on his best friend. In the middle of a Let’s Play, Gavin had the nerve to run up to Michael’s character and cry into his microphone,  
“Michael! Save me from the zombies!”   
That was it. Michael flew to his feet, ripping the headphones off, and threw his controller to the ground. The others laughed it off, until the blow to Gavin’s shoulder had them looking back.  
“You stupid asshole! What the fuck is wrong with you? I’m supposed to be your best friend and you keep blowing me off for your girlfriend!” He shouted. The horror in Gavin’s eyes as he threw his arm up to block the blows seemed real. Ray turned, noting Michael’s words, and put his controller down.  
“Michael….” Ray said loudly over Gavin’s shouts.  
“Get off me Michael!” Gavin stood, shoving at him. “You stupid donut!” He threw his controller into his seat, taking his headphones off and sitting them down. “What are you going on about?”  
“Blowing me off you fuck!” Michael shoved past Gavin and into the hallway. The other four guys looked up at Gavin, who pointed shockingly out the door that Michael had just stormed through. Gavin followed, confused as ever, waving down Barbara’s questions as he watched Michael walk out the front door. The guys inside the Achievement Hunter office were standing now, watching Gavin in the hallway, when Ray spoke up.  
“Whatever you did to piss him off, you’d better fix Vav. We need him back here to finish this.”   
“Yeah alright.” Gavin replied, walking out of the Rooster Teeth office. Noting that Michael wasn’t in the front, he walked around towards the back and saw Michael sitting with his head in his hands, elbows on his knees and hunched over. His beanie was pulled over the curls on his head, almost covering his forehead, and the sleeves of his red jacket were pushed up to his elbows. Looking rather pathetic, Gavin slowly walked over and joined Michael. He groaned, setting his hand on Michael’s knee, and braced himself for a hit. But Michael merely sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
“What do you want Gavin?” He asked.   
“To know why you hit me today.”  
“You’ve been ignoring me for two weeks Gavin. I feel a little used honestly. It’s fucked up what you did.” Michael said, attempting to stand, but Gavin pulled him back down.  
“Sit down Michael. Just hear me out alright?” He waited for Michael to nod. “Well, I was waiting…and you didn’t seem as into it as I was. You seemed as if you felt a little guilty about the whole affair when Barb and I stayed over. It was almost like la douleur exquise.”  
“What the fuck does that even mean…la dowler exquisite?” Michael questioned with a frustrating glare.  
“It’s French. It’s like the pain of liking someone who doesn’t like you back.” There was a moment of silence between the two as that settled into the already thick Texas air.  
“Dude, I got up to-”  
“And every time I have sex with her, I think of you. Almost the whole time. I just…I want you so much more than you want me. I figured that if I let off a bit then it would die down a little. I could be around you without wanting to kiss you all the time. You were always saying you were straight, and I’m starting to think that I’m not as straight as I thought….” He took a breath. Michael stared at him with wide eyes.  
“I think we need to spend more time together. At least, I want to spend time with you. If you’d let me.” Michael trailed off with a nervous cough. “Gavin, I want to make you and I work, but I can’t give Lindsay up.”  
“I understand Michael. Barbara and I fit together like…everything is perfect when we are together. And when we argue, it’ll get bad, and then it’ll just be okay. I can see myself with her…forever. A permanent thing.”  
“You’ve been dating half a month Gavin.” Michael reminded him sourly.  
“No, I know. I’m probably just in a cupcake phase. But I feel like this is it.”  
“Why are you telling me this now, it’s just making me feel like crap!” Michael shouted, throwing his hands up defensively.  
“Because I don’t want that with her! I want it with you, you tosser!” Gavin shouted.  
“But…I…but you’ve been ignoring me.” He said lamely. Gavin rolled his eyes.  
“You are so stupid Michael.” He leaned forward and kissed Michael softly. Michael froze behind the kiss, refusing to respond, and yet, Gavin pressed harder. Please, he thought, please respond. Please show me how bad you want it….  
And then, Michael opened his mouth and his tongue snaked out against his. Smiling against Michael’s mouth, he deepened the kiss, until a screech broke them apart.  
“What the hell?” Ray shouted as he came around the corner. Gavin stood as did Michael, and both rushed at their friend.  
“Ray, stop shouting!” Gavin yelled, throwing his hands up. Michael’s face was blood red.  
“Shut the fuck up Ray!” He cried out.  
“What the hell was that?” Ray asked, pointing to the bench. “You were taking forever to talk to him and so they nominated me to find you…and you two were…hold on…are you gay?” He nearly whispered the last part.  
“No, no it’s just really complicated Ray.” Gavin told him. “I’m dating Barbara and he’s still with Lindsay.”  
“So you’re cheating on your girlfriend with each other?” He nearly shrieked out. Because while he totally shipped the Mavin thing, he was against cheating.  
“We haven’t fucked or anything. Just kissed. We aren’t even going that far. We were just…well, things were happening and-”  
“Well I got curious! It was my entire fault.” Gavin looked down, attempting to look guilty, but Ray turned his head to the side skeptically.   
“Why don’t I believe that…?” He trailed off uncomfortably. Michael smirked.  
“Because you want it to be the other way around. Anyway, nobody will believe you.” Michael said viciously. “It’s your wet dreams come to life, and you can’t even tell anyone. If you do, I’ll out you.”  
“What?” Gavin turned to Michael curiously.  
“Oh yeah, Ray likes the dick.” Michael chuckled as Ray’s face grew red with horror. “He told me a while back. I can keep secrets, let’s hope you can too.”  
And Ray slowly nodded, accepting what Michael was saying.  
“I just want to know why?” Ray asked. Gavin shrugged.  
“We are both very straight. Well, we were...” He started off. “A little while ago I noticed that Michael wasn’t that bad looking, so I stared. And I kissed him. We decided to keep it quiet and that one day it would have to stop.”  
“Lately, Gavin has been ignoring me…so that’s why I threw a hissy fit.” Michael muttered bitterly. “And so now, we are going to spend more time together. Not dating, just best friends chilling and shit.”  
“Okay. I’ll keep my mouth shut about it if you keep quiet on my side. I don’t even want to think about it getting out.” Ray promised.   
The trio returned to the office, to a frustrated crew, and continued the Let’s Play. Jack came in near the end of the day and announced that he was sending Ray, Geoff, Lindsay and himself to Boston for a smaller type of convention that weekend, and Gavin shared a look with Michael.  
Later that night, Lindsay tried to have a goodbye love making session, but Michael turned it down. He was too tired, too wanting of Gavin, to even think of touching his love. She went to sleep, her disappointment obvious in her actions, and he left the room for a long, cold shower. He couldn’t wait for the weekend, for Gavin to spend the nights with him. To finally get to touch him and make love to him, the way he’d been imagining since this began.  
Of course, the plan was to learn about each other, not in a sexual way, and conquer a few video games. Ray would be over to swim on Saturday, and Saturday night, the three were going to a few clubs.  
Michael was very much thinking ahead to the weekend as he pleasured himself in the shower.  
He waved Lindsay off with a kiss as she got into the back of Geoff’s car the next afternoon, his fingers going numb by clenching the phone in his right hand too tight. Gavin, who had caught a ride over with Geoff, walked up the sidewalk as Geoff’s car turned around the corner. As he got closer, the tremble in Michael’s fingers grew harder. Gavin smiled and gripped the strap of his backpack that was over one shoulder, his bag filled with games and probably a few changes of clothes. He looked as excited as Michael.


	5. This is one of a wreck-able weekend

After playing half of Gavin’s game collection, after two boxes of pizza and a couple beers between the two, both were thoroughly buzzed and anxious about what was to follow. At one point, Michael was shaking so hard he nearly dropped the beer he was trying to drink. Gavin chuckled, finishing off his third, and paused the game. He set the beer down on coffee table with his controller, and cleared his throat.  
“Look Michael, I know we’re still best mates and all, but you need to finish that beer off so we can take this to the bedroom.” Gavin’s eyes were dark; half closed, and paired with his thickening accent, more sexual than Michael could have hoped for. His pants grew tight as the hint set in, and he gladly drank the content of the glass. Setting it down with the other two that were his, he grimaced at the burn and set his controller down with it. Gavin stood and held his hand out, and Michael took it. Gavin waited until Michael stood up, and he led him to his bedroom. Michael shut the door behind him, no reason to be paranoid or anything, but just in case, and let Gavin stroke his face with his steady thumb. Gavin didn’t seem nervous, the exact opposite of the visibly shaking Michael, and took the lead. It surprised Michael that Gavin was so sure of this, so in control, and for once, he let himself be directed to the bed and his shirt stripped from his body. Gavin was gently at first, stroking Michael’s chest and admiring his best friend, before attaching his mouth to Michael’s own lips. After that, it was a blur of lips and hands, of sloppy kisses that were all teeth and tongue, and the roughness of tearing off clothing with little patience. Before they knew it, Michael was lying across his bed naked, watching as Gavin kissed his way down his stomach.  
He threw his head back as Gavin went further still, and moaned at the contact that Gavin’s tongue made on his body. The Brit truly had a talented tongue, and not just with his words. Michael grabbed the bed sheets around him as his hips thrust upward towards Gavin’s mouth.  
“Calm down my little Michael.” Gavin whispered before going back down. Michael’s moans grew louder as Gavin incorporated grazing his teeth up and down the sensitive skin into his routine. Soon, too soon, he felt a familiar build and a whine emitted from his throat. Gavin suddenly sat up moments before he would finish, and he looked downward to see the Brit grinning.  
“What the fuck Gavin?” He almost shouted. Gavin just laughed.  
“Oh no, no, no…not just yet my little Michael.” He stood, sliding his boxers down and stepping out of them. He crawled on top of Michael, his arousal pressing into the other’s stomach. “Repay the favor.” He whispered, kissing his neck. Michael, so aroused that it was on the point of painful, flipped his partner and took him in his mouth. Not really sure how to do it, but knowing what he personally liked, he bobbed his head and hoped for the best. The moans Gavin let out after a moment of silence spurred him on, taking more of him deeper into his mouth. He moved his hands over Gavin’s stomach, using his nails to gently rake up and down the thin abs. Gavin began to shake, and Michael pulled away. Gavin had his eyes shut tightly, his lips curled under his teeth, and his hands tucked tightly behind his head. When he opened his eyes and saw Michael’s cheeky grin, he couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Jesus Gavin, you alright?” He asked. Gavin rolled his eyes.  
“Shut it Michael. I want to take it a little further, if that’s alright with you.” Gavin said.  
“Well I hope you’ll finish this off Gavvy-Wavvy.” Michael joked. Gavin just grinned, and got off the bed. He unlocked the bedroom door and left the room, leaving Michael curious. But when he returned, Michael recognized the cylindrical shape he carried.  
“If you want.” Gavin stood there in all his naked glory, holding out a bottle of lube, all but asking if he could butt-fuck Michael.   
Somewhere in his mind was shouting NO, because he had Lindsay, and he loved her, and she would come back….   
His chest and body screamed with desire, with absolute need, and Michael could only nod. Smiling, Gavin sat on the bed next to Michael, opening the lube.  
…   
Michael woke up to the bright sunlight right in his face. He groaned, raising his hand to his face, and attempted to block it. Someone next to him laughed, and the memories of the night before came back with full force. He rolled over feeling the ache in his lower half, and smiled at Gavin.  
“That was….” Michael trailed off, shutting his eyes again. Gavin kissed his nose.  
“Yes, I know.” He sat up, running a hand through his messy hair. “I was looking it up, and I think we should wait a bit before trying that again.”  
“What? No!” Michael whined. “I don’t want to wait that long again.” He sat up and cupped Gavin’s stubbly chin. “Please Gav.”  
“Okay, we won’t wait that long. But we need to give our bodies a rest from time to time, and especially to help them get used to this.” Gavin pulled away and stood with boxers already in place. Michel looked around for his, and then remembered that Gavin had already seen him naked, so he climbed out of the bed and grabbed a new pair from the dark wood dressed along the wall.  
“I’m going to start breakfast.” Gavin said, exiting the room. Michael pulled the dark material up his legs.  
“There are eggs in the fridge!” He shouted after him. He walked around to the closet and grabbed jeans, sliding them over his boxers, and a tee. He walked out of his bedroom, curious as to where he had set his phone down yesterday, and strode up to a frozen Gavin.  
“What’s up?” He asked. Gavin looked up, his lower lip trembling.   
“I have to get dressed! You have to get dressed!” Gavin handed Michael the phone and ran to his bag to grab clothes.   
“What the fuck is going on?” Michael questioned, looking down at the bright screen. It was Gus who had texted Gavin, asking if he knew where in the hell Michael was. He scrolled down, reading each text. They got worse and worse.  
‘Gavin, where’s Michael?’  
‘Seriously, where the hell is he?’  
‘Gavin answer the god damned phone.’  
‘You need to get to the hospital. Geoff’s car was in a wreck.’  
‘Where the fuck are you guys?’  
‘I’ve called you both like a hundred times. I’m worried. Please.’  
The phone vibrated in Michael’s hand, and he read the newest message that popped up.  
‘Jack and Geoff are okay, just a few cuts and bruises. They were on the other side of the car. But Ray is really messed up. Lindsay is in a coma. You have to find Michael and get him here. It doesn’t look good.’  
His fingers trembled as he typed back a response.  
‘I found him. We’re on our way.’  
…  
Michael drove at nearly dangerous speeds, and they were at the hospital in no time. Before they had left, he found his phone on the coffee table, on vibrate of fucking course, with too many missed calls and texts from everyone in the office. They raced through the lobby, barely seeing Barbara, who was waiting for them with tears pouring down both of her flushed cheeks. She wore a pair of pink sweats, a black sweater and some flip flops, her hair in a messy bun and not a single inch of make up on her naturally pretty face. Her eyes were swollen and her nail polish chipped from chewing on it impatiently. She dove into Gavin’s outstretched arms, sobbing into his wrinkled hoodie from yesterday.  
“Barbara shut up! Where are they! Where is she?” Michael shouted. Gavin looked up at him warningly, but the glaze over Michael’s eyes stopped the words in his throat. He nudged his girlfriend.  
“Where are they love?” He cooed in her ear. She wiped at her face and took Gavin’s hand.  
“I’ll take you to Lindsay first.” She whispered when they reached the elevator bank. Michael nearly broke the button by pushing it until they arrived at the ICU. Gus sat on a bench outside her room, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at Michael.  
“Oh God Michael, I’m so sorry.” Gus stood up.  
“Where is she?”  
“She’s pretty bad, I wouldn’t go in-” But Gus’ advice died on his tongue as Michael pushed the curtain aside. She laid there, her auburn hair shaved off completely on the right side of her head. She had tubes in her mouth and arms, she wasn’t even breathing on her own god damn it, and Michael felt his knees hit the cold tile of the hospital floor. He felt soft hands, oh thank God for Gavin Free, and was lifted into the chair next to the bed. Barbara was outside on the bench, he could see her knee on the corner, and Gus was right inside the door. He choked down a sob and accepted the Kleenex that was handed to him.  
“What the fuck happened Gus?” Michael asked. He grabbed the arm of the chair, not prepared in any way to hear the news.  
“Well, something went wrong in Boston. They had flown back really early this morning, I think it was like three or four, and they were driving back. Some asshole was on the highway and ran in front of Geoff’s car. He swerved to avoid him and they collided with the barrier.” Gus paused. “Ray was lying down in the back seat, they guessed, because when they swerved, the four of them were thrown left, and Ray just slid across the seat. When they collided, Ray’s right leg braced him against the door and it broke.” He paused again, taking a deep breath. “Jack was caught by Ray, and Geoff’s air bag saved him. Lindsay was buckled in and everything, but she had her head on the window and she was asleep. Her head was thrown left when he first swerved, and then thrown right into the window when he hit the wall. She had so much glass in her scalp, and that’s why they shaved it. She’s got like fifty stitches in there. They don’t know how much brain damage she’s had yet. They don’t want to move her and risk her getting injured worse. Her right arm is broken, and so is her shoulder and collar bone, and they said her neck was too, but that she would still be able to walk if she ever woke up.” Gus’ face clenched up.  
“When will she wake up Gus?” Michael asked. Gavin put his hand on Michael’s shoulder for support.  
“Right now, she’s medically induced into a coma. But they don’t know if she’ll ever wake up. She died twice in the ambulance.” Gus turned around and Michael watched his shoulders shake. Gavin bent over to look Michael in the face.  
“I’m so sorry Michael.” Gavin whispered. “If I hadn’t come over….” He trailed off.  
“Nothing would have changed.” Michael shrugged. “If you hadn’t come over, I would have been here sooner. And I’m really glad you were here for me.” He breathed. Gavin gave a pity smile and stood.  
“Would you rather me wait here or outside?” He asked. Michael moved his hand so that he gripped Gavin’s tightly.  
“Stay. With me.” Michael looked over at Lindsay and touched her icy hand. It felt as though she were more of a doll than alive.  
“Alright.” Gavin squeezed his hand.  
“Just for two more minutes, then we can go see Ray and Jack and Geoff.”  
…  
Ray made jokes about how stupid the cast looked on his leg, attempted to smile at the Boston incident (“Rooster Teeth wasn’t even booked to show up. The asshole who called us doesn’t even work there!”), and in the end, cried when he finally got news of Lindsay. He had given up the front seat because she had claimed that the front seat was for “sexy people only”. This made Michel cry again and Gavin try to convince Ray that it wasn’t his fault she was...she was….  
They just didn’t talk about it after that.   
Geoff and Jack shared a room because they were only being held overnight for observation. Both had severe scratches from the glass shattering and their bodies being pulled against the seat belts and whiplashed. Michael and Gavin left the room after twenty minutes and went back to sit with Lindsay.


	6. Oh shit...the apocalypse

It was over a month after the accident that Michael stopped going to the hospital every day. He went back to work, spent time with the guys, and saw Gavin much more than he used to. In the Achievement Hunter office, if Gavin and Michael walked into the office together, they summed it up to Lindsay being in the hospital. Ray would stay silent during the discussions, often turning away and occasionally leaving the room (more like stumbling thanks to the giant cast and crutches).

Maybe three months after her accident, Michael stopped going to visit her. The doctors called him at the office, and he took Gavin and rushed up there, hoping and not hoping she’d wake up, only to find out they’d declared her brain dead. The pain in his chest burnt so bad...he felt the tears on his cheeks…and Gavin caught him as his knees buckled.

“What do I do now?” Michael cried. The doctor pushed his glasses up his pointed nose.

“Well, you can either keep her on life support or, if you’re married, pull the plug.” He informed the two. Gavin shook his head.

“They aren’t married, no, and her mum doesn’t know anything about this. She moved to Austin a while ago because her mum kicked her out. All she’s got is the Rooster Teeth crew.” Gavin mumbled. The doctor sighed.

“I’m sorry, but you won’t be able to pull the plug.” He informed them. Michael nearly wailed, standing suddenly and running from the room.

“Thanks doc, you’ve been a big help.” Gavin couldn’t help the slight tone of sarcasm in his voice. He ran after Michael and found him in the elevator, pushing the button rapidly. “Michael?”

“I have to get the fuck out of here Gav. I can’t…I can’t…I can’t….” He dissolved into a series of deep, hollow breaths and pushed the button quicker. Gavin jumped in the elevator and hit the close doors button.

“You know, we can try to contact her mum.” Gavin whispered. Michael shook his head.

“We tried, her and I. We tried. The bitch just blew us off. We even drove up to Oklahoma, and she slammed the door in our faces. She won’t care.” Michael gripped Gavin’s hand. “I can’t be here any longer.” The doors opened and Michael all but dragged Gavin out of the white walled building. They got in the car and sped off, not returning for another month. The Achievement Hunter crew stopped visiting her, trying to make it easier, and waited for the police to find the man that ran out in the road and killed her.

…

Lately, the news had been reporting strange events. In Florida, some guy tried to eat another guy. The police began picking up people with green skin, people with yellow eyes and people that often munched on other people. The CDC was called in, and claimed everything was alright, but everyone could see the tension getting worse. Governments were calling back their military and cutting towns off. The rationing of the food is what set most of it off.

Michael was looking at his computer screen when his phone rang again. He had long ago saved it as Dick Hospital.

“God damn it.” He muttered. Gavin looked up from the television screen, pausing his game.

“What is it?” Gavin asked. Ray looked over as Michael answered the phone.

“Yes?” He asked. Then his face froze completely. He groaned a response back and dropped the phone. Gavin, shocked, stood up and picked the phone up. The caller had hung up, but the caller ID was still up.

“The hospital called? What happened?” At Gavin’s statement, the other four in the office turned and looked to Michael.

“She’s awake.” He whispered. Ray choked on air as Jack spluttered and Gavin fell back into his chair. Geoff’s eyes grew wide.

“What?” Geoff asked. Michael stood.

“They said we shouldn’t see it, but she’s awake and eating.” Michael made a move to grab his keys, but Geoff was already moving towards the door.

“Let me just tell Gus that we’re headed up there. Who wants to go?” He looked around the room. Ray, Gavin and Michael held their hands up, moving to log off and gather phones. Geoff left the room and Gavin spun Michael’s chair around.

“What else did they say?” He asked quietly. Michael looked up.

“Only that it wasn’t good. I think I could hear her coughing in the background.” Michael whispered. He took Gavin’s hand and followed Ray to Geoff’s car. The four got in and slowly drove to the hospital, wary of the uniforms that patrolled the sidewalks. They pulled in and almost ran to the front door. They rode silently up the elevator and exited onto Lindsay’s floor. The doctor intercepted them before they entered the ward.

“Gentleman, I warned you against being here.” He said strictly. Michael’s face grew red, but Ray spoke up for him.

“Look bro, that’s his girlfriend in there.” Ray pointed his finger at the doctor’s chest. “Now, we are going in there whether you like it or not buddy. Move over or take us there.”

“You aren’t going to like it, sir. I can guarantee it.” The doctor turned almost green as he stepped into the ward. “Do not let anything touch you.”

“Why?” Geoff asked, but his question went unanswered as they followed the doctor. The doors to the ICU rooms were closed, several had locks on them, and the four exchanged nervous glances. They stopped in front of Lindsay’s room to see the curtain pulled open and her sitting in a chair, staring out the window. Michael rushed to the glass and put both hands up, making fists. Gavin and Ray both took a step forward to stop him, but Michael’s fists pounded on the glass. The doctor took a step back, Geoff noticed, and he quickly rushed forward and pulled Michael away from the door.

“Why the fuck is there a lock on her door? Get her out!” He shouted. Gavin and Ray drifted towards each other, nervous of the entire fucked up situation. They watched as a low scream began inside the room. All four eyes locked onto the auburn hair that was kind of grown back, and watched her head slowly jerk back and forth, as if trying to remember how to do it. The sounds of pops and moans accompanied it, as did the sickening feeling in all their stomachs. And all at once, her head was turned around with the rest of her body, the front half covered in blood. Michael screamed as she leaped towards the glass, her bloody hands beating at the glass with a gurgling scream that seemed to echo in all their minds.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?” That was Ray, pointing almost comically with a shaking hand. Gavin yelped as Lindsay locked eyes on him and licked the glass.

“OH MY GOD WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!” Michael shouted. Michael fell out of Geoff’s grip, pushing him backwards.

“IS THAT…IS THAT A FUCKING ZOMBIE?” Gavin screamed, grabbing Michael’s sleeve and tugging on it once it was close enough. The doctor kept his distance, but approached the crew, his mouth set in a frown.

“The CDC had been trying to hide it. If you’re sick, you’re going to get infected. Point blank, gentleman, you’d better run and hide.” The doctor turned and coughed into a clenched hand.

“Doc?” Geoff didn’t move, just looked back at Lindsay. “Do they all move that fast?”

“On the ones they’ve observed, once they run out of power, they move slower. They think that if they stop eating, they’ll just freeze up. They’re only that quick as soon as the virus sets in. It starts with a tremor in the hand, a feeling of being cold even when exposed to boiling water, an intense fever a few days in that’ll fry the brain, and an intense hunger. Coughing up blood is a good indicator.” The doctor turned around and wiped blood from his lip. “Believe it or not, most people will be immune to the virus. It’ll be surviving the ones that aren’t that’s the problem. Run, gentleman, run and never come back.”

They didn’t need to be told twice. The four fled the hospital and piled into Geoff’s car quicker than a bullet could move.

Geoff drove out of the parking lot before his phone began to ring. He fished it out of his pocket and answered it.

“Griffon?” He asked. There was shouting on the other end. “Baby listen to me where are you?” He paused, speeding the car up. “Stay in the bedroom baby. Hide under the sink in the bathroom and lock all the doors. I’ll come get you. Don’t listen to mommy.” He paused again. “Yes, I’ll be there soon.” He hung up and looked in the back seat. “That was Millie.” His voice was tight. “She said that mommy tried to bite her.”

“Let’s go.” Gavin said, his face focused mostly on Michael, who was shaking. “Are you ready Michael? We’re going to get Millie.” Michael nodded, a tear rolling down his face. He blinked many times, looked up, and sighed.

“Yeah, yeah I’m ready. Let’s do this shit.” Michael grunted. He took Gavin’s hand in his own and held tight. His voice dropped lower and leaned over so that Ray and Geoff in the front seat couldn’t hear. “I’m not going to lose you okay?”

“I won’t lose you either. We’ve got each other’s backs Michael.” Gavin whispered back.

…

Geoff pulled up to his home, nervous. He waited a moment and then turned the car off.

“Are you guys coming?” He asked. Ray, Gavin and Michael nodded.

“We’re a team now. The four of us. We’re going to keep each other safe.” Ray told him. Geoff let out a shaky breath.

“I can’t kill Griffon.” He admitted. Michael cleared his throat.

“I’ll do it for you.” He offered. Geoff turned around, his eyes wide.

“Only if she’s…you know.”

“Yeah, of course.” Michael tried to smile. “Only if she tries to eat me.” Geoff’s face went white, but he nodded.

“Okay, Gavin, you’re with me. Michael, take Ray and go get her.” Geoff returned to a military mindset, something you never really lose, and the four exited the vehicle. Michael went in first, followed by Ray, and they made their way to the kitchen. Both grabbed knives, Michael also grabbed a frying pan, and made their way up the stairs where they heard a light scratching. Ray clutched the back of Michael’s jacket, trembling, as he followed him up. They reached the top and Michael peeked around the corner, the pan shaking against his chest. There, kneeling in front of the door, her nails bleeding from scraping up and down the wooden door, was Griffon. Blood ran from the corners of her mouth as she coughed hauntingly. Her hands shook when she took them off the door to wipe at the blood. Her tee shirt was torn at the bottom, jeans splattered with blood, head jerking back and forth with jerky movements.

Ray peeked around Michael’s shoulder and sucked in a deep breath of air.

“What the fuck?” He whispered. Griffon, hearing Ray talk, turned her head in the same manner Lindsay had, and she attempted to stand. Her jaw went slack as she tried to form words, but all that came out was a low groan. “Oh my God Griffon!” He screamed. Geoff down the stairs was sobbing, and Gavin was trying to shush him, and Michael was trying to recall every zombie game he’d ever played. She was finally to her feet and shuffling down the hall, quicker than Michael thought would happen, and he reared the pan backwards. Ray was pulling his knife out, but frozen, as she rounded the corner. Michael had already pulled back, and with as much force as he could muster, threw the pan forward into her face. A sickening, yet satisfying crunch had Griffon-zombie squealing backwards. Ray came unstuck as she lay there and he jumped headfirst, knife in hand, and stabbed her forehead. The zombie screamed for another moment until she went slack, her eyes losing focus, and died.

Michael pulled Ray to his feet and motioned for Geoff and Gavin to come up the stairs. Gavin was first, dragging Geoff up with the reminder of Millie, and gagged. He all but leaped into Michael’s outstretched arms, burying his face into Michael’s shoulder. Being taller, he bent his knees; fuck the awkwardness because he hated blood so God damned much. Geoff was wiping at his face but nobody would tease him for the tears that ran down his cheeks. Ray took off down the hallway to see the door.

“Come on Geoff, let’s get Millie and run.” Ray tried the knob but the door was locked. “Geoff! Millie, come on honey, it’s me, it’s Ray!”

“Ray! I’ve got another job for you and Michael. In the basement, there are my guns.” He paused, thinking it over. “There’s guns and ammunition and a bunch of my old military stuff. Grab it and we can get in Griffon’s…in her liberty.”

“Yeah, okay, let’s go Michael.” Ray nodded. He walked back and pulled at Michael’s sleeve. “You two can be all ragehappy later, let’s get the guns.” Gavin let Michael go, and watched the two walk down the stairs.

“Let’s get Millie.” Geoff said. Gavin nodded and followed him to his bedroom door. Geoff twisted the handle once, and jerked up hard. The door popped open and Geoff smiled.

“What?” Gavin asked, looking into the slightly messy room. Geoff pushed the door open all the way, giving the dead zombie a last look.

“We used to lock the door when Millie was little because we didn’t want her walking in on us. One night, we were going at it and we didn’t hear her knocking, and she pushed up on the handle really hard…and the damn thing popped open. I told Griffon that I fixed it, but I didn’t, so just in case anything happened when she and I weren’t home, Millie would have somewhere safe to hide. I’m fucking glad I didn’t listen to her now.” Geoff walked to the bathroom door while Gavin stood next to the unmade bed. He kept his eyes on Griffon’s bare feet, unsure she was truly dead…or undead…whatever. Geoff knocked softly on the door and muttered Millie’s name.

“It’s me honey. It’s daddy.” He knocked again. There was a banging behind the door and the knob turned. Millie’s strawberry blonde head came out first, tears streaming from her dark eyes as she leaped into her father’s arms.

“Oh daddy I’m so-so-so scared!” She was physically shaking, bawling, and clawing at Geoff’s neck to pull him closer. “Mom tried to-to-to bite me-me. I asked her why she would d-do that and she just shout at me and coughed-d-d-d and there was b-b-blood everywhere!” She dissolved into another batch of sobs, unable to speak any longer.

Geoff could hear Michael downstairs yelling at Ray, and he handed Millie off to Gavin to go pack a bag for her. He didn’t know exactly when they’d be back, and as long as she had some clothes, she’d feel better about going to the middle of nowhere and camping.

He went down the stairs and found Michael with a shot gun in one hand and a handgun in the other. Ray held a black backpack he knew was filled with ammo, and another one of his shot guns. There were several other weapons down there, a box or two of MRE’s he’d gotten from one of his battles that was still active duty, and some stuff he wasn’t supposed to have. He handed the keys over to Ray and told them to load the back up with a few blankets and some canned foods from their pantry. Michael was starting to look afraid as the reality of the situation set in, and Ray had a constant tremble to his body from the nerves. He grabbed both and cleared his throat.

“Look, I still remember all my training. It’s not something you easily forget, trust me. If we can set up camp somewhere in a cabin on a hill or a basement and just stockpile food and water, we can live this shit out. There are others out there that will survive too. We just have to get out there.” He told them. They nodded but their faces didn’t change.

“So where will we go?” Ray asked. Geoff thought for a moment.

“Well, it’s going to be quite a drive to get anywhere without major city, but Canyon Lake is pretty…unpopulated.”

“Probably the best option we’ve got.” Michael admitted. “If we find somewhere safer along the way we can stop.” Gavin walked up to them with Millie’s hand tightly in his own. She had changed into a pair of jeans and tennis shoes, a tee shirt with a jacket on, and had her favorite blue backpack over her shoulders.

“Daddy, where are we going?” She asked. Gavin bit his lower lip.

“We’re going on an adventure Millie. You’ve always wanted to go on one, right?” Geoff bent over to wipe at the dry tears on her face.

“That’s what Gavin told me.” She nodded, looking up at the Brit. “Just making sure that was the truth.” Geoff chuckled at her and pulled her into a hug.

“Time to get into the car.” He gave her a small push and motioned for Gavin to go with her. He went down to the basement and grabbed as much as he could himself, the boxes of MRE’s, the weapons and ammunition, and the textbook a sergeant had once given him. Something he was never supposed to own but he kept out of a gut feeling under a box of knives. He realized how he had long since prepared for some event to happen as he grabs the green c-bag with his last name and last four spray painted on the fabric. Inside contains a rain jacket, several pairs of pants, and much more he had unfolded, washed and folded again for years before locking it down with the rest. Griffon had convinced him that nothing would happen, they were safe, and that he wouldn’t ever need it…he had lied when he said he gave most of it away…. He felt relief as his fingertips glazed over a glock he owned, the one with his name engraved on the side from Griffon. Tears threatened to spill over, but he sucked them back down. Now was not the time to baby down. He was responsible for others now and he planned on teaching them everything he knew so that just in case…well…they could take care of themselves.

Sucking in air heavily, he allowed one last tear to roll down his cheek before grabbing the glock and walking out of the basement.


	7. Angels go to heaven...

Michael was on guard duty tonight, sitting on the porch of the home they had found maybe four months ago, and he was not happy. Millie was inside, coughing up her lungs, sick as shit, and he was out here instead of around her bed with everyone else. Sure, guard duty was a really important job, especially in these times, because the zombies moved slower now that they’d eaten everyone that couldn’t run, but damn. Barricade the door and let him down there with her. They knew she hadn’t caught the Z, the nickname she came up with long ago, because it had steadily been building for almost a month now. They weren’t sure what it was because everything was down and the trip to the nearest hospital for medicine was so risky that Geoff had banned leaving.

The home was perfect, the back facing the ocean while the front gave a wide view of everything around them. The best part was the boat that was tied to the deck out back. They learned that zombies couldn’t swim after a little while and used it to their advantage as often as possible. The damn things would walk in the water, flair around for bit, then drown and never come back up.

The door opened with creak, Michael didn’t bother looking behind him, and Gavin sat down with a cup of something in his hands. He offered it, but Michael just shook his head.

“How is she?” He asked. Gavin paled.

“It’s bad…really bad. Geoff’s a bloody mess and Ray is trying to cheer her up. I couldn’t be in there anymore…. She gave me a kiss on my hand and told me to tell you she loved you.” Gavin leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too Gavin.” He whispered, looking around again. “I don’t think I could be there either, but not being able to makes me want to, you know?” Gavin nodded. “She’s too young, too damn young. We’ve all been taking care of her for months now, and it’s just sick the way she’s going….” He couldn’t say it, wouldn’t say it. “She’s fine.” Michael squinted. Gavin noticed the hesitation and looked up.

“What the fuck is that?” He asked Gavin.

“I’ll go get Ray.” Gavin stood, abandoning the coffee on the porch, and ran into the house. Michael reached over and took a sip of the cold beverage, fuck he missed heat, and waited quietly. He didn’t want to cock the shotgun, warning all the other Z’s in the area of their presence, but the Solo slowly walking towards him gritted on his nerves. The screen door opened again and two pairs of boots were behind him. He stood, watching Ray prepare the sniper rifle.

“Is it a Solo?” He asked. Gavin grabbed the coffee and fled back into the house as Ray nodded.

“Yeah but I bet more are on their way. We’ve been here too damn long. If Millie hadn’t been sick….” He looked down and through the scope.

“Fucking Z’s.” Michael growled, slowly stepping to the screen door. “I’m kinda glad they’re so damn slow now. The first few months were fucking intense.”

“I got this, just go get prepped.” Ray stood, but raised the rifle completely to his shoulders, watching it stumble from a distance. Michael didn’t need to be told twice and entered the house. Gavin had Millie in his arms, a blanket draped over her as Geoff packed the boxes.

“We’ve gotta go, Ray says it’s just a Solo but I wouldn’t bet on it.” Michael slung the shot gun and grabbed a bag that Geoff handed him.

“Get to the boat, I’ll finish up here. Just a few more things that we don’t have permanently on the ship.” Michael nodded and followed Gavin to the boat. As Gavin climbed aboard, Michael tossed the bag over and began on the ropes. The larger houseboat had saved their lives more than once and had proved valuable. He stood on the deck, watching Gavin disappear into the depths of the cabin. Millie coughed from inside, and he heard Gavin shushing her kindly. Michael watched the back door, waiting. There was always a signal, just in case they should leave without them, and he waited. But as the back door opened with Geoff’s bags filled, he pulled on the ropes. A single shot sounded around them and Geoff leaped on the deck. Ray came sprinting around the side of the house, hauling ass, and throwing his arms in the air.

“Pull the fucking rope asshole!” Ray screamed, an unspoken rule not to do, since it drew them near. Michael pulled the last rope as Geoff struck up a single motor. They began to float away from the deck just as Ray leaped over the edge, sprawling out on the deck.

“Fuck Ray!” Michael pulled him to his feet. Ray pulled the weapon close to his body and turned back around, weapon already cocked, popping the round to the deck, and aiming at the house. Geoff steered them safely away from the ground before they showed up. There weren’t many, maybe ten total, and they moved so slow it was obvious they hadn’t eaten in a long time. Michael put his hand on Ray’s shoulder. He attempted to shake it off, but Michael tightened his grip.

“Stop!” Ray shouted, turning around.

“They’ll just drown, it’s alright.” Michael told him.

“Fuck no, they were hiding really close to the house. Just waiting. They jumped out and it’s why I shot. That’s why I was hauling ass.” Ray turned back around and Michael dropped his hand, allowing Ray to kill the pack before they reached the water.

“We’ve got a full tank, plus the jugs tied up here. I’d say we’re good to find somewhere else.” Geoff shouted to them. As soon as they were far enough, he set the big engine to life, pushing the boat to almost full speed out to open ocean.

…

There was no need for night watch on board over the open ocean, but as Geoff grew tired and powered the engine down, lowering the anchor, Michael volunteered to keep a look out. He’d sat with Millie for half an hour as they sped away from land, and his eyes hurt from sucking the tears back. Gavin joined him on the deck while Ray and Geoff went to sleep.

“Would you have come out to Lindsay?” Gavin asked. Michael looked up at the moon.

“Yeah. I would have. There’s no way I’d live without you Gav. I’d have broken her heart and left her for you.” Michael admitted after a moment. “I wouldn’t regret a single moment of it.”

“I’m just sad our fans never got to experience the real Mavin.” Gavin gave a chuckle as he snuggled up to Michael. “That we never got to go on the podcast and admit it like Barbara and I did.” Michael smiled, a rare occurrence.

“Imagine the fan mail. It would be some pretty sick shit.” He took a second to appreciate the internet. “God I miss YouTube. I miss society. I never thought I’d say that…but I miss normal stuff.”

“I do too. I miss home.” Gavin sighed.

“To think we were just in Austin this time a couple months ago.” Michael agreed. Gavin shook his head, his long hair brushing against Michael’s neck.

“I’m talking about England. It would be bloody beautiful this time of year. Well, I think it’s always beautiful. I wanted to take you one day.”

“Maybe one day we can go.” Michael told him. Gavin smiled.

“Nice try, Michael, but you don’t lie very well.” Gavin leaned upward and captured his mouth in a kiss. It had been so long since their lips last met, especially in a tender kiss like this one. They hardly had moments alone to begin with, and while Ray and Geoff knew (due to an unfortunate walking in incident on Ray’s part), they still preferred to be alone while being intimate. Gavin remembered the last time he got to touch Michael in a sexual way, months before this, in Michael’s bed, slowly caressing and whispering sweet nothings in the dark. Promises to always be together and to never let each other go. As Gavin leaned forward, a silver chain shined. Michael broke the kiss and pulled the creeper necklace from inside the dirty shirt. Long ago they had stopped really caring about clean clothes and showers, but hey, this was the end of the world. The lack of malls open made it difficult to find good post-apocalyptic apparel. The only one they tried to keep clean was Millie, but she was burning up with a fever that kept her drenched in sweat.

Inside the cabin, Ray was sobbing. Gavin and Michael both stood and headed inside. They needed to be there for this. Damn the watch, this was Millie.

She was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, even thought she was shaking from the cold, and smiled as Gavin and Michael entered the cabin.

“Now my whole family is here.” She whispered. Geoff wiped his face as Ray attempted to calm his sobbing. Michael and Gavin stood by the stove, smiling at her.

“We’ve always been here Millie.” Michael choked out. His cheeks burnt as he struggled to hold tears back, Gavin didn’t even bother anymore.

“Of course, little love. You’re our favorite.” Gavin whispered. Millie giggled, which turned into a fit of brutal coughing. Ray chewed his lower lip, hugging his rifle, and pat Michael’s thigh for support.

“Daddy will you hold my hand?” She asked quietly. Geoff, who was lying next to her, reached over and gripped her shaking hand.

“Yes baby. Anything you want.” He muttered. She licked her dry lips, smacking them.

“Tell me a story?” She asked. He nodded, his eyes shut.

“Of course….” He paused, thinking a moment. “There was once this girl, and she was very, very sick. She could barely move, and never got to go outside. One day, a man visited, and he brought her  flower. She cherished it for the remainder of her days, making her mother water it for her and place it in the window so that it received sunlight. And one day, she died and an angel from heaven came down and grabbed her. He took her to all the places that had ever made her happy, and they gathered flowers for God’s garden. The angel takes the girl to a place she had grown up in, and she sees a broken rose bush. Heartbroken, she asks the angel if they could take it with them to be planted. The angel agrees and they gather many more flowers. As they walked around more of the places she knew, there was a flower that lay stomped into the ground. The angel picks it up and says that that flower in particular had once cheered a girl up when she was very, very sick.” He pauses again to take a deep breath. Michael can’t hold back the tears any longer, and lets them flow free. Gavin is sobbing silently, his face pressed into Michael’s knee, his own buckling not long after the story began. Ray is hugging the other leg, his lip bleeding from biting down so hard. But none of them make a move to stop Geoff from telling the old fairy tale. Geoff himself had tears on his cheeks, a flow that never stopped, but Millie did not. Her eyes were half closed, her breathing shallow, and they all knew what was coming up. Michael felt his heart breaking, they all did, and Geoff continues.

“The angel says that it’s time to return to heaven, and they fly up there together. On the flight up, he tells the little girl that the flower used to be hers. She is so happy, that when she gets to Heaven, God gives her wings so that she may fly with the other angels. He regrew all the flowers for his gardens, and saved the last flower…the crumpled one, and pressed it to his heart. He gave it a voice, so that it may sing in the Lord’s choir for the rest of time. And they all lived on, forever.” Geoff’s voice had stopped, but the story lingers. How did he know that? Did he make it up? Millie’s breathing is painful to listen to, driving a nail into all their hearts with each sip of air between those two thin lips.

“Daddy that was such a nice story.” She whispered. “Thank you for telling me that one. I love it.” She paused. “I’m very tired.”

Ray stood and planted a kiss on her forehead, and left the cabin. Outside, his sobs were loud and he shouted back that he would do the watch, but nobody really paid any attention to him. Michael watched as her head turned to see Geoff.

“Go to sleep baby, it’s okay.” He breathed. She nodded and let him kiss her forehead.

“I’m just going to take a nap.” It’s barely a breath now, they can feel it in the thick cabin air.

“I’ll be here when you wake up.” Geoff told her. She shut her eyes and breathed in one last, shaky breath, before her body seemed to collapse. The wail that came from Geoff was inhuman almost, and he pulled his daughter into his arms. Michael felt his knees buckle, and Gavin threw himself into his arms. Sobs rack both their bodies as they mourned the loss of Millie, the last true, pure soul on this pitiful planet.

It was hours before Michael and Gavin could move, could pry Geoff from her cold body. They convinced him a sea burial would be best, so the fucking monsters out there couldn’t have her. They tied her into a sheet and weighed her down with an empty gas canister filled with salt water, and set her in the water. They all prayed-although only Geoff was truly religious-and watched as she sank below the calm waves.

Goodnight, Millie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That fairy tale was written by Hans Christian Andersen in 1844. I know, I know, there’s a special place somewhere reserved for me. But I had to…trust me, it’ll all make sense. It’s coming to a close now but it certainly isn’t the end. And yeah, I changed the fairy tale up a bit, because it’s kind of long to remember off the top of your head and I think it would have been told in church easily enough…well…just enjoy it. -S


	8. ...but not all angels

Geoff had lost his mind. Having to watch his daughter die in front of him must have been brutal, enough to make him turn the boat around and right back onto land. They tied the boat to a tree, packed only what was necessity, and walked into the forest. For weeks they worked on barely any food, barely any sleep, only what was required to keep their bodies functioning.  
Geoff had a death wish. Michael didn’t want to believe it at first…but he watched Geoff sneak up behind six of the Z’s, close enough to kiss any of them, and killed them all with a knife barely longer than his palm. Ray watched from a few feet behind, his face in shock (none of them really experienced that much anymore) and struggle with the decision to raise his weapon and help. Gavin was asleep, Michael wouldn’t bother waking him, and Geoff finished the Z’s off in a matter of moments. He tucked the knife into his boot and rubbed the blood from his cheeks. He walked past Ray and climbed the tree that Michael was hiding in.  
“I want to kill those mother fuckers. They’re all going to die.” He mumbled angrily. Michael bit his lower lip, hesitant on responding.  
“Geoff, we can’t kill them all.” He said. Gavin stirred at the sound of his voice.  
“No, but let me tell you something a sergeant once told me.” Geoff turned, watching Gavin slowly sit up and rub sleep from his eyes. “He said, if you’re going to die in combat, you will take every single one of them with you.”  
“Geoff…why are you covered in blood?” Gavin asked, shocked. “That’s not yours…..”  
“No Gavin, we’ve got a new agenda. We’re going on a Z hunt.” The glint in his dark eyes and slight crook to his smile reminded Michael exactly where they were in the most fucked up world possible.  
…  
Michael remembers back to that moment, and a hundred more, as Gavin backs into him. His shoulder is popped back and forth as he fires the gun into the horde. Geoff has really fucked up this time, leading them back into a city for supplies. The four had easily gotten in, but once they had made noises and their scent covered everything, getting out proved impossible.  
“Fuck, I’m out!” Ray shouted from the window on his left. Geoff pauses a moment from his personal rapid firing to throw Ray a magazine.  
“Last ones, make it count!” He screamed back, turning to the horde that had come in from the back door. Michel feels Gavin trembling, of fucking course he’s terrified, and tries to sooth him.  
“Gav, it’s alright.” He mutters during the time it takes him to reload, not very long due to a lot of practice. At all their feet lay a pile of shells and magazines thrown down that make a metallic sound as they move to aim. There are too many of them and not enough bullets in the world to make any sort of difference. Gavin pauses and reloads clumsily.  
“Michael!” He screeches. Michael turns around for a second to see Ray pulling a knife from his pocket and stabbing at hands that grab at him through the window. He turns back to his own horde and begins firing again. God damn Geoff, that stupid fuck with a God damned death wish to avenge poor Millie, who has now scarified the rest of them. Michael feels tears building as he feels the magazine empty with his trigger finger pulling rapidly. The Z’s drop every time a bullet hits, so very weak from lack of fresh meat, and he pops the magazine loose to push in the last one. Gavin is out, he hears him shouting, and he feels him slack against his back. Terrified, too scared to use the stupid fucking blade he has…  
“Gavin get your knife out!” Michael instructs. Gavin is frozen until Michael screams his name. Ray is shouting, his voice wavering painfully as Michael is sure the horde has latched on. There is a set of stairs to his right and if they can make it to the roof, maybe they can leap over a few buildings and loose them Z’s. Gavin has the knife out now, turning to grip Michael’s hip. “Go up the fucking stairs!”  
“Aren’t you coming?” Gavin asks, already moving that way. He touches Geoff’s shoulder as he passes, but Geoff makes no indication to move. He intends to die here. Ray had pulled out hand gun, the one with a single bullet, and holds it up.  
“Ray!” Michael shouts, his tears running now, not really giving a shit that it’s fucking up his line of sight. Ray just nods.  
“It’s been my honor to play with you gentleman.” He raises the gun to his forehead, shaking all over, and pulls the trigger. His entire body just goes limp and the damned monsters pull him out the window. It’s given them a second advancement, because the horde in front of Michael recognizes the meat that’s easier to get outside, and most turn away. He grabs Gavin’s hand and slings the weapon in one movement, shouting at Geoff to join them, to hurry the fuck up because the horde is already realizing that skinny Ray isn’t enough to feed them all. But Geoff just smiles at them. He cocks the weapon once more, last magazine in his gun, and gives them a salute.  
“LLLLLLLLEEEEEETTTTTT’SSSSSSS PPPPLLLLAAAAAYYYYY!” He screams at the top of his lungs. Gavin is crying now, but allows Michael to drag him up the stairs. It’s so many God damned flights, but they haven’t driven in over a year, having to lose weight and gain muscle, and they take the stairs as if their lives depend on it. Gavin never lets Michael’s hand go, even though both their palms are slick with sweat. He’s terrified, so is Gavin, and they attempt to ignore the moans from the bottom. Not enough Ray and Geoff, and they’re still slow moving fucks, giving them ample time to make it to the top floor. They aren’t really sure how they’re going to make it, but they launch out the door and hit the gravel, slamming the metal hard against brick. They close the door, leaning against it and taking deep breaths, looking around. Surrounding them are taller buildings on three sides and a long drop to the road in front. His heart breaks as he looks at Gavin and realizes exactly what it means.  
“Michael, we aren’t going to make it.” Gavin says between sobs. Michael knows this to be true and he feels the pistol in his belt heavy against his hip bone.  
“I know baby I know.” He takes a dirty hand and strokes the thick hair on Gavin’s face. “God I love you so fucking much, you know that right?”  
“Yes love, I do. I do!” Gavin cries out. Michael licks his lips and crashes his mouth to Gavin’s. The kiss is rough and sloppy, bringing back every memory they shared, every moment they were supposed to have.  
“I didn’t want it to end like this!” Michael tells him, removing his hand to take the pistol from his belt. Gavin does the same and checks the chamber. One round each, exactly like Geoff demanded. If they were dead before they got bitten and sick, then they wouldn’t come back…at least…they hoped. Gavin looks up again.  
“Can I ask you something?” Michael nods.  
“Yes of course.”  
“Say none of this had happened, and it was complete normalcy in the world.” Gavin pauses, kissing Michael softer this time, and raising the barrel to his forehead. “Would you have chosen me over her?” Michael knows this question, and he isn’t surprised. This just feels like the last question Gavin would ask. He slowly raises the gun to his temple, shaking and sick to his stomach. Never did he think he’d take his own life, or hold his love’s hand as he does the same.  
But here they are, gripping hands tightly and holding pistols to their foreheads.  
“Absolutely.” He tells Gavin, who can’t help the smile. “Now tell me this.”  
“Okay.” Gavin is standing so close now that he can smell his stale breath, although he doesn’t fucking mind.  
“Was it love at first sight? Or a blossoming over time?” Now it’s Michael’s turn to press a kiss against his love’s lips. They can hear the moans behind the door…it’s now or never…. Michael’s heart breaks out loud as he shakes against Gavin. They’re pressed together now, they’re going to die in each other’s arms. It’s the most beautiful thing he can think of.  
“That’s for you to judge.” He smiles, and Michael can’t help falling in love all over again, because that’s exactly what the fucking Brit would have said whether they were 90 years old or here. They share a final kiss, very chaste. They make eye contact, and together, count down from five.  
Five.  
Four.  
Three.  
Two.  
The fucking door is shaking, they’re here.  
One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.... -S  
>  **[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1147210>READ%20THE%20ONESHOT%20SEQUEL%20HERE!</a></strong></br>)**

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, so far...so good. Kudos would be nice...this isn't my first fanfic (not by a long shot), but it's my first on this site.  
> -S  
> Oh god this is gonna be interesting, can't wait to see y'all's reactions to the later chapters. -A  
> Well, maybe if you'd hop on that tablet and draw something, they could have visuals.... -S  
> Shut up before I steal your laptop charger again. -A  
> Then I won't be able to update...and you'll be S.O.L because you're super deep into this fic too A -S  
> Get out. -A  
> You're such a baby. -S  
> You are. -S  
> Just stop. -S  
> Please forgive me. -S


End file.
